


Avaricious

by hypaalicious



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: F/M, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Reader-Insert, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-11
Updated: 2017-07-11
Packaged: 2018-11-30 15:31:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,367
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11466438
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hypaalicious/pseuds/hypaalicious
Summary: Noct really tried his best to grin and bear how easily you flirted with his friends.He did. Because he knew you didn't mean anything by it; it was just all for fun.But a part of him just has to make sure that you're his.





	Avaricious

**Author's Note:**

> The original idea for this was much darker and toyed heavily with a yandere!Noct concept, but at the last minute I changed it so it didn't pack that much of a punch because it was for a request. I didn't want to be too extra.
> 
> But it's safe to say that I really want to write a no-holds barred yandere!Noct fic after this.

You always had a habit of being a flirtatious person. It was something that came naturally, was totally harmless (at least on your part), and it made you feel more comfortable with the people you chose to hang around.

So it _really_ wasn’t your fault that Noct was constantly surrounded by severely attractive men that made it such a joy to flex that part of your personality with. With Prompto, it was all about the selfies, leaning in close and sometimes messing up his already unruly blonde hair in the process. Ignis was the most unflappable human being that you’d ever met, but who humored you with the infinite patience that only a man who was raised alongside the wayward Lucian prince could have.

Gladio though, was the worst offender in that he rose to the occasion maybe a bit too much. He was the quickest to respond with something dirty, and you couldn’t allow him to have the last word on anything. _Something about that smug look on his face if I ever let him “win” just makes me ramp it up even more._ There was no innuendo left unsaid, nary a suggestive wink missed when you two went at it. Even though you found it exhilarating to always be kept on your toes, you knew that at the end of the day, you only had eyes for Noct.

Which… may not have been portrayed that well to him, with the way he kept shooting Gladio daggers with his eyes through the evening, and judging by his fingers digging a little bit harder than normal into your arm as he led you next to him when the group outing was over.

You kept glancing over at him as you two got back to his apartment, trying to gauge just how mad he was and how much you would have to apologize for not doing anything but instigating the friendly competition between you and Gladio. Throwing caution to the wind, you decided to address it.

“Noct? Are you okay? I’m sorry about tonight, I know things may have gotten out of hand.”

A flash of blue was seen from behind his black bangs as he cut you a glance before putting the key in the lock to the door. “I’m fine,” he said too casually, and you gave him a disbelieving look that he missed as he led you inside. As soon as the door closed, you took your arm out of his grip and stood in front of him. Noct met you with his signature blase stare, further confirming that he wasn’t as okay as he was telling you he was.

“Noct, seriously… you _do_ know I just joke around a lot, right?” You tried again, hands open and out to your sides in a plea. “That I’m not doing any of this to intentionally make you upset?” You blinked as your boyfriend just turned around and walked off, and you followed him into the bedroom, determined to get to the bottom of his bad mood. “Don’t walk away from me like that.”

Stopping in the middle of the room, Noct spoke without turning around. “It’s for your own good. I’m not in the best of moods right now.”

Rolling your eyes, you heaved a sigh. “Stop being so overdramatic. You know I don’t want anyone but you.”

Turning around slowly, Noct gazed at you with an unreadable look on his face. You let him assess you critically for a moment in silence, and he gave a closed-mouthed smile that didn’t reach his eyes before approaching you with measured steps. You didn’t really want to admit it, but the way he was just so contained about his feelings was scarier than if he just let loose and shouted out all his frustrations already. The latter was usually fixed with a good hard fuck and lots of cuddles later, in your experience. But you never really got to the point in your relationship with him thus far to know how to handle what kind of jealous type he’d be. 

While you were trying to figure it out, you noticed that Noct had stepped right into your personal bubble, causing you to unconsciously step back until you couldn’t. He was close enough to where you could feel his breath ghosting across your skin, but not physically touching you. Yet, the electricity that seemed to be emanating from his body spoke all the volumes that he wasn’t saying with his mouth.

“Do I?” He said softly.

 _Crap, I must’ve really hurt him._ You should’ve figured that Noct would be slightly insecure around his friends when it came to you, especially around someone as stereotypically handsome as Gladio. Taking the opportunity to slip your arms around his slim waist, you pressed yourself against his frame and fluttered your eyelashes at him.

“If you need convincing… I’m _sure_ that I can find a way to ease your worries,” you crooned, turning on your flirtation skills in earnest in hopes that he’d drop his silent, brooding mood to something that would be more fun for both of you.

Looking as if he was contemplating your offer, he finally closed the distance between you and kissed you firmly, his lips that usually took time exploring you softly meeting yours with a barely contained force that had you taken aback. You murmured sounds into his mouth, and his tongue greedily lapped them up, causing you to melt into him and lose track of what your original purpose was. You felt his arms travel down to your waist, and suddenly both of your legs were lifted to hitch up around his hips as Noct carried you from the wall to the bed, kissing you more fervently as he did so. As you were dropped to the mattress, his hands constantly working to get you out of your clothes, you allowed your body to be completely relaxed and ready to give him whatever he needed to reassure him that he was the only one for you.

So, you didn’t notice until after you were completely naked that your arms that he had pinned above your head were tied together at the wrists by the scarf that you had complimenting your outfit earlier. Breaking away from the kiss that seemed never ending, you saw Noct smile while he looped the end of it over the small poster of the bed, securing you to it.

“Oh, didn’t know that you were so good at bondage, Noct,” you teased, arching your back seductively to try and tempt him into just ravishing you. All you got in response was another half smile as he trailed his fingers across your leg, sending goosebumps across your skin.

“I didn’t know how badly you wanted Gladio until today, so I guess that makes us even,” Noct replied, giving you a bit of an unnerving stare as he traced patterns along your skin. Blinking, you pouted at him and opened your mouth to vehemently protest that accusation but got cut off by Noct’s fingers teasing your opening right after dropping that bomb on you. You gasped as he dipped inside you, leaving his thumb to massage your clit as he tilted his head and watched you squirm.

“I… I don’t…”

“It made me want to fuck you in front of him, you know. Just to prove a very important point.”

Unbidden, your mind easily created a scenario to go along with Noct’s words, taunting you with a lewd scenario of bouncing up and down on his cock in a chair while Gladio looked on, and you were embarrassed at how quickly your body responded to that vision. Noct’s fingers continued working your entrance, adding a physical punch to the images you were trying not to think of to no avail. You squeezed your eyes shut as you squirmed, and you felt his free hand holding one of your legs down to keep you from moving away too much.

“That no matter how many times he flexes those muscles or gives you winks, the only cock you’re cumming around is _mine_.”

In the scene that was still playing out in your head, you had your head thrown back in ecstasy, clinging to Noct’s neck as you rode him harder to your release that was mirroring the real one that you had been driven to already. Breathing harder, you lifted your pelvis to meet his fingers and awaited cresting over that hill…

… and suddenly, his hand was gone from you, the vision was broken, and you were left hanging onto a precipice that you didn’t expect to be left on. A high pitched whine escaped you then, and you opened your eyes in time to see Noct remove his black t-shirt and toss it aside. You looked appreciatively at his bare chest, glad that he was catching up to you slowly in the nakedness department but also feeling strangely turned on by the fact that he had been undoing you like that while still fully clothed. This was a new side that you hadn’t seen from Noct, and even though it was torturous to have your orgasm stalled you didn’t mind being entirely at his mercy in this way. Jerking imperceptibly as he proceeded to stretch his body along yours, Noct nipped at your earlobe.

“But I wouldn’t let you cum, yet. Not until I had him fuck you on my command.”

 _What??_ Gaping at the turn of events, your lewd guided meditation abruptly changed gears, and saw your boyfriend stilling your hips and lifting you off of his cock even as you reached for him. He pushed you backwards, where Gladio’s big hands caught you and spun you around, bending you over the table you weren’t sure was there before he spread your legs wide and slammed his meaty girth all the way into you. Both you and your imaginary self shouted in response, as Noct had taken to grinding his clothed erection in between your legs and added a plethora of senses for your body to sift through. There was a hand in your hair then, yanking it taut, and a strange duality showed as you blinked at your boyfriend while the scene with Gladio was still playing in your head.

You could’ve sworn to all the Astrals that you didn’t ever fantasize about Noct’s friends like this, but now you weren’t sure if he had unlocked some hidden desires while teasing you with these ideas that were just rolling off his tongue, harshly laced with the remnants of jealousy he had been denying not moments ago but no less seductive as you yanked on your restraints around your wrists. You met every roll of Noct’s hips eagerly, your essence smearing over the front of his pants as you keened. The orgasm you were chasing was close again, and you visualized Gladio picking up a brutal pace as Noct’s breath was still in your ear.

“Not like I’d let him cum, either. Because he would know better than to cum within the King’s property.” Letting go of your hair and removing his body weight from you, you were once again denied the release you craved… and you were even closer to it than before. You couldn’t help a whimper and the pleading gaze that you shot him, which he met with a smirk before he slid down enough to hold your legs open and situate his face at the apex there.

“And I know Prompto’s probably been wanting a taste of you since _forever_.”

The sweet, blushy blonde was next up in your mind, mirroring Noct’s tongue as he lapped at your essence. You felt nothing but frustration as you yearned to reach down and grab handfuls of Noct’s hair and coax him deeper with that mouth of his, but couldn’t because of your predicament. You also had a feeling that he knew this, and took every opportunity to take his time with your nether regions, probing your entrance but never quite going in. The result was leaving you a shivering, gasping mess, dying for enough stimulation to climax but it not being offered. 

You didn’t know if after you survived all of this if you would be able to look any of Noct’s friends in the eye anymore. _Maybe that was his plan with this._ But every time you tried wiping the thoughts he had fed you from your head, they stubbornly popped back up with a surge of hormones just chomping at the bit to be satiated in any way they could be. You kept up a low whine even after Noct finished eating you out, and he let his eyes bore into yours for a few moments.

“Too bad you wouldn’t be able to talk, though, with Specs shoving his cock in your mouth.”

You _really_ didn’t need the image of your boyfriend’s advisor like that in your mind, knees placed on either side of your head as his member was shoved deep into your mouth. It was so at odds with just about everything you expected from the man, yet your body sung with the idea that he would lose himself like that with you… and all at Noct’s command. Turning towards him, you let go of all your scruples as you watched Noct shred the last of his clothing, unhurried and seemingly unconcerned for your erotically tortured state of being.

“Noct… why are you teasing me like this?”

He smiled again as he got back on the bed and braced himself above you, and you were really beginning to associate his expression as something calmly sinister. “You mean, you _don’t_ want to be passed around like a fucktoy between my friends that you keep flirting with in front of me?”

 _No, I don’t… do I?_ You honestly weren’t sure now, having been tortured with erotic visions of being used by a group of guys that were fed to you by your obviously jealous boyfriend. Your body was sending you signal after signal to just be fucked in general, and it had a lot to do with how your mind wanted to process anything properly. “Noct, _please_ -”

“Please… what?” He situated himself between your legs then, and the feel of his dick brushing up against your inner thigh was going to drive you insane.

“Just fuck me, okay??” You blurted out, bucking your hips towards him. “I need you to stop teasing me and just _do_ me!”

The head of his member poked at your sopping entrance next. “You need me?”

“Yes!”

He inched the tip slowly inside you then, and you swore if he didn’t just start railing you already, then you’d burst into tears. “ _Only_ me?”

Gasping now like a fish out of water, you forgot about your tied wrists and yanked fruitlessly at your restraints again. “ONLY. YOU. I _swear_ , if you just fuck my brains out right now, I’ll behave- AH!” Your heated babble was cut off by Noct finally ramming himself into you, and you screamed in both surprise and much needed relief to finally have him inside of you. The graphic, uncharacteristic scenario that had been playing in your head blew away like smoke, and all that mattered now was the feel of his cock inside of you and the promise of your much needed release.

You didn’t think Noct had ever taken you that hard before, pummeling his pelvis into yours to the point where you would expect bruises after it was all said and done. He kept his blue eyes on you the entire time, intensely memorizing how your mouth hung open, the beads of sweat forming on your forehead, and the way your breasts bounced with every thrust he made. He often liked to watch you come undone, but it felt somehow more intimate now after the strange way the evening had turned. You didn’t even have the chance to announce your orgasm to him before it overtook your body in a rush, your inner walls pulsing around him as he continued to fuck you through it. Noct’s strained grunts were your only clue that he was trying very hard to keep it together, and now you yearned to kiss him in the way you knew he liked that always caused him to melt right into you.

Instead, there was no warning as he quickly pulled out of your swollen heat, repositioned himself so that his member was at your mouth, and the hand that wasn’t holding his cock was fisted in your hair to yank your head back for the load you understood very quickly that you had to take. Ropes of hot cum shot between your lips, and you swallowed the salty substance eagerly even as some of it dripped down your chin. Taking advantage of his proximity, you took the tip of your tongue and gave a languid lick to the head of his dick, getting the last of his essence that had beaded there and causing him to shiver in response. Both of you were breathing hard and flushed after all of that, and his fingers left your hair slowly as he backed up and sat just to the side of you, looking half proud of himself and half in disbelief that he took it that far with you.

“Wow,” Noct managed to say after a few moments of gathering himself. “I… should untie you, now.” Behaving more like the man you were used to dealing with now that the strange mood had been burned out of him, he reached over and unhooked you from the bedpost and unraveled the scarf from your wrists. You gratefully sat up and flexed them for a moment, and wiped your face with the soft material before looking over at your boyfriend.

“I have to admit, I don’t know whether I should curb my flirting habit now or let it loose more often if _this_ is what’s going to come of our sex life.”

Now he was blushing in earnest, sheepishly scratching the back of his neck while looking off to the side. “Sorry, I really don’t know what came over me. I know how you are, obviously… but I guess a part of me had to make sure that you didn’t really want the others.”

Smirking, you raised an eyebrow. “You wanted to make sure I _didn’t_ want to fuck your friends while dirty talking me into _thinking_ about being fucked by your friends? What aren’t you telling me, Noct?”

He was actually fidgeting, now. “Uh… can we, not talk about this…”

Climbing across the bed, you cornered Noct against the backboard with a fixed stare. “Nuh uh. You don’t get to make me beg for your cock to erase what _you_ came up with and not want to talk about it. Spill. You owe me that much.”

Squirming a bit, he swallowed roughly. “I… may have had a… fantasy about… passing you around and telling my friends what to do with you. Maybe.”

“Does that make you feel more in control?”

“Yeah. Because nothing goes unless I say it does.” He looked you in the eyes then, a hint of the other side of him showing itself again. “All of you are at my command, after all.”

You gave an involuntary shiver. It shouldn’t have been that appealing to think about, and it was once again causing you to question yourself in ways you weren’t entirely ready to address yet. Pushing aside even more possibilities to a dark corner of your head to explore later, you sat up. “Well, it’s gonna honestly be awhile before I can muster the courage to go out with your friends again, thanks to you.”

Shrugging, Noct reached out and pulled you to his chest. “Bummer. Guess you’re stuck with just me.”

“Sound more convincing, why don’t you,” you quipped, nuzzling yourself under his chin. He chuckled for a bit, and you both fell into a comfortable silence, you just listening to his heart beat and feeling the warmth of his body against yours.

“So… when I’m King… would you be opposed to, um…”

“We’ll cross that bridge when we get to it, Noct.”


End file.
